The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to wireless communication using an independent basic service set (IBSS). In particular, the following relates to merging IBSS power save enabled networks. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of devices (or nodes or stations). An ad-hoc wireless network may include a number of stations that communicate over a wireless local area network (WLAN) or Wi-Fi spectrum in the absence of a controlling access point. Successful data transmission between different stations in an ad-hoc wireless network may be predicated on synchronizing the timing among the stations within the network. Timing synchronization among stations of an ad-hoc wireless network may be accomplished using beacons which carry timing information to the different stations of the ad-hoc wireless network.
In some cases, a first ad-hoc wireless network may merge with a second wireless ad-hoc wireless network. Prior to the merger, the stations of the first ad-hoc wireless network may not be synchronized with the stations of the second ad-hoc wireless network. Thus, merging the ad-hoc wireless networks may include synchronizing the timing of all stations in both ad-hoc wireless networks.